


Diamonds And Bad Habits

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Insert, F/M, Reader is basically bomb, assassin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Notorious gang leader, Hannibal Lecter, finds a lady he can't woo and takes his rejection to heart. After countless other options, somehow, it seems the best idea the man's got is to try and get the girl to succumb to Stockholm Syndrome. But what he doesn't know is that kidnapping the quote "damsel in distress" might've been the worst decision of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my homework but NOOOO I GOTZ D PLOTZ AND IZ READYZ TOZ ROCKZ.  
> xxx  
> (let the guilt run dry as i cram-make a paper on politics in midnight)  
> SORRY FOR THE TYPOS BECAUSE A CERTAIN CATERPILLAR IS LAZY AF AND WON'T F-ING COPY READ THEIR TRASH.

Speechless.

She had left him, the infamous silver tongued horror who most definitely always had to have last say, sit there, out of his wits and in full and honest loss of words.

Actually, he was much more that without words and coherent thoughts.

He was in _fucking_ arse over tit love.

 _"I'd kill you too_ but I that would mean your fat friends would want to pay a visit and I am in _no_ mood for a play date." She grunted in between teeth as she pulled a concerningly large shard of glass from her forearm and threw it on the man's table like a business card she wanted him to see. It took every fibre in him not to taste that, taste her sweet, metallic blood against the tightening muscle connected to his watering mouth.

He wasn't called Hannibal Cannibal for nothing. The bloodied woman herself knew that they called him, with a cigarette and piercing eyes, _a man eater._ But only select knew that it was a title gained in both figurative and _literal_ sense. Gang masters had a habit of getting rid of their enemies in a span of a single night, and to this stunned one in particular, enemies simply meant a grander dinner.

She liked that dress. At least that's what she realized until a pint of blood, her own mixed with the goons of the gaping man's, splashed across it like paint on a blank canvas. Of course no one would ever really notice the red blood on blood red fabric; those that would were the ones who mattered, so in turn, frivolous things such as this, to them, did not matter. _They were used to it._ And Hannibal, sitting on his well-cushioned chair, felt his stomach churn at the sight of the woman, but be it noted that it churned in all the right ways.

He thought her dress fit her nicely, being it was as if second skin. It was very simple, overly bare, she did not bother even embellishing anything with accessories. He had yet to know she was extremely efficient and had no room for hindrances. Yet all at once, to him, the man who loved with full excessiveness the finer things in life, found the circle cut, sleeveless, knee-length pencil dress to be so _over-powering_ and far too much for his mind to take in at once like this. _Oh like this_ as she inched closer to him, ranched in red fluid, in the liquid of life.

"Give me the keys." she spoke effortlessly over the slight groan of discomfort found in her tone. He was possessed at that moment, and abruptly, Hannibal took the keys from his drawer and pulled them out, only realizing what he was doing until the ash from his cigarette broke off on the back of his hand, seeping in his sleeve and burning his skin into consciousness. He gasped silently and shook the nicotine residue out of the fabric, and clenched his jaw as well as the carved metal in his hand.

"You're trained." he stated, half unsure.

She scoffed, "Nah, your boys were just really _that_ stupid." She extended her hand out in anticipation of the ring of keys in the man's hand.

Hannibal raised a brow, "Who trained you?"

"Fairy ninjas and Goku the great."

He chuckled, begrudgingly not dryly, and put his cigarette out on the golden ash tray on his desk, his chair turning directly to the woman in blood. "I'll give you the keys if you give me answers."

"Or, how 'bout _I just kill you?"_

"You've established _my friends_ would come over."

"Well their stupidity is on them if they want to deal with his hot mess." she puffed out impatiently, placing her hands on her waist. He kept his silence and she kept a fierce demeanor. He could do this all day, and so would she, normally, it's just that she had a deep cut in her arm and was bleeding out like a _sonovabitch_ and she infinitely cursed herself mentally as her blood gushed out, opposite hand not at all containing the violent outburst. "Look, I get that you're a sick bastard who's into me but if you don't give me those keys, one of us is going to _have to_ die."

He laughed, straight up laughed with a wheeze. With a swift motion, the man had, _magically,_ a first aid kit and was advancing to the maiden. She wanted to punch his narrow nose but her eyes were slowly drooping, which was why she found herself where the man had sat with him attending to his wounds, _magically._ She agreed with herself she had to kill him at this point.

"This will hurt." Hannibal spoke flatly as an obvious warning.

"That's what I told to _him_ before bashing his face in." She spoke about no one in particular but meant a man, two door ways down, she left with a cracked skull and a severed spinal column.

His eyes gleamed in adoration. _Such violence,_ he thought. He agreed with himself he had to marry her at this point.

 

She made no sound as the man disintefected her wounds. It stung but no longer did this sensation faze her. It was as normal as the sound of gun shots and the smell of blood. "Answer my two questions and I'll let you walk away with the keys." Hannibal spoke, eyes intently examining the woman's wound as he placed a thick bandage on her skin.

"No."

"Are you ' _The Blood Diamond'_?"

"..."

He smirked at her silence, "It's a true honor to finally meet you."

"That's what they all say before I slice them open."

"I'm sure it is." Hannibal spoke, finally turning to her eyes as he stayed crouched down in front of her with whole desire to maximize the time he had to gaze up at her being lovingly. She rolled her eyes, "What's your last question?"

He laughed once more, "My dear, I told you I'd let you go if you answer _two_ questions. You did not answer the previous one." She glared at him and contemplated the weight of his death and the weight of the keys. She could always pick the locks, door per door from this deep layered lair, but it would take too long and she was tired, so the keys were essential. He looked at the woman and knew for a fact she _was_ tired, but through that, he could also see the fire in her eyes that will be put out with only the red coursing through his veins. She decided now was not the time to kill Hannibal Cannibal. Too many variables spiraled as of now, and she knew more than a dozen fools who'd pay to have her snap the neck of this character. In turn, she was fine with the idea of claiming his soul a little later.

 _"Fine._ Ask me something."

"You do this on a day to day basis?" The man spoke, rising to his feet, motioning to the body of one _Skeleton-Monger James_ that he had witnessed snap like a twig in the hands of the woman in crimson. She chuckled softly at his question. "I'm _expensive._ Why do you think they call me diamond?"

He pursed his lips and placed his hands in his pockets, "That didn't answer my question."

She as well pursed her lips, leaning back as she did. "I hunt for those who can afford it, so when a job comes, I got a job, if I don't, then I stay at the nifty photo boutique you by the way are going to pay for." She felt twice as angered when she remembered her broken windows and displays. She didn't even put up a fight at that time she was captured because she had just awoken from a nap and was suffering buzz kill.

"I bet the owner has insurance." Hannibal brushed off.

She knew his play. He wanted her to admit that she was the owner so he wouldn't have to ask. She smirked, that's not happening. She kept silent at that and crossed her arms. After a brief staring contest, she decided it was enough time wasted. He sat on his desk, still facing the intriguing being. She spoke up first. _"Last question."_

This was his chance. Straightening his posture, "Where would you like to go for dinner, _my diamond?"_

She cringed at the nickname and shot up from her seat. _"Disneyland._ Give me the keys." She asserted, palm out in expectation. Hannibal smiled, not a smirk, or a creepy grin the woman was familiar to, but smiled a smile that reached his eyes and far beyond the heavens. At that split, she didn't feel like killing him, but it was no longer that split second and the moment fled.

"Alright. See you in Disneyland then." Hannibal spoke as he handed the woman the keys. She took them quickly and strutted away. He observed the flick and sway of her hips, admired the curve in her supple body. He knew now how to catch the woman's attention properly and it seems it'll have to involve a certain mouse. She walked to the door and opened it. Before exiting, she exhaled words to the man in caution, not that she cared at all for him, but because she did _not_ want to have to ruin another dress. "If I were you," she started as she gazed upon the trail of dead bodies that continued to a far extent of the place. "I wouldn't see me again." Then she walked out, going over the puddles of blood and still blocks of flesh and bone.

He smirked, _foolish girl._ As if _those_ words would be the ones that wouldn't draw him to her with more interest.


	2. Oh, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDNT DO IT BUT IM DOING IT BECAUSE THIS PICTURE FUCKED ME THE FUCK UP AND I CANT I CANT I CANT SO HERE IT IS  
> I DONT KNOW IF ILL CONTINUE  
> SO  
> JUST  
> UGH  
> AND THIS FKING MOOD BOARD I ENDED UP WITH FFS (ps, its better view on pc)  
> UNEDITED SORRY FOR THE MANY TYPOS

  

 

 ~~~~It had been a month since the Blood Diamond encountered Hannibal Cannibal, and she was completely satisfied with the fact she hadn't at all thought of him and that he hadn't made any contact with her whatsoever.

She strut across the room, loving the fact all eyes were on her and the golden dress clinging on her figure. Though everyone wanted a better view of the awe striking looks she possessed, they all held themselves back for they all knew well how dangerous she was. Her hair was effortlessly swept back, exposed skin smooth even through the scars that was proof of her strength and lethality. Her features were highlighted to peak satisfaction and her being radiated of confidence and sheer beauty. The sea of people parted for her and soon she sat on the bar stool and was immediately entertained by the bartender.

"Bourbon, on the rocks," she stated, almost making the young man drop dead as the woman's peach painted lips commanded attention. Th bartender nodded profusely and got to it.

 

 _"I thought our agreement was to meet at the happiest place on earth?"_ A low voice husked out. She knew immediately to whom the voice belonged to, which was why when she turned over her exposed shoulder, she had only a face of disinterest. She was faced with the man whose expression was attentively centered on her, on how her dress was just like a punch to the teeth, commanding to be noticed, to sting your senses awake. Her perfectly styled brow quirked and a low groan escaped her, _"Walk away if you know what's good for you."_

His brows raised infinitesimally and then he laughed deeply, fully amused. He walking closer to the intoxicating woman before him. _"Mmm,_ I know what is good for me and she is currently wrapped in gold and shimmer."

Her lips parted then she chuckled lowly, "Well then, mister Lecter," she stood from her seat and met him chest to chest, nearly driving him mad enough to just pounce at her and eat her up. "I'll leave you to your bourbon."

With her soft lips being the cynosure of the entire place, and her words, no matter the fact she was wishing him away sounded like gospel. When she turned and headed off the opposite direction, he nearly wanted to chase after, not caring if he'd stumble or stutter or drool. He would literally worship the ground she walked on if that meant she'd give him a moment to bask in her glory. Her thick locks waved against her exposed, toned back and the movement of her body was far more graceful than that of a performing ballerina. He clenched his jaw tightly at the sight of her. Never has he ever seen such a sight to behold. She surely had to be the reason why angels took human wives.

"Bourbon... _on the rocks."_ the bartender's tone broke from husky to shrill as he saw it was no longer the beauty that ordered the drink that was there on the spot. Hannibal did not regard to him and pulled on the tightening collar tangled on his neck. Like a lion starved, he stalked after the woman, submerging himself into the sea of people in riches bought by filthy money.

 

He brushed past various textures, smells, and different degrees of ass-kissing conversation. At last, he caught sight of her again, and if it were possible, she looked ten fold more magnificent than she was just moments ago. He walked up to her, but what he didn't take into account was the fact she could walk off and strike up a conversation with another man.

Like a toy soldier suddenly needed to be wound to function, the man could not move as he saw the great ridicule before him. His brows quirked up in sheer disbelief; Hannibal became absolutely stunned and to the bone offended by what he saw. He never saw this woman react this way before. Never was he blessed enough to witness her smile, _giggle,_ in a pure manner for the light in the heavens to come upon the darkness of this fallen world.

But he found it in vain and utterly infuriating that she was lead to be in such condition because of a man... that was not him... **_that was not him_**. 

She was thoughtfully been talking the man's ear off and it nearly caused bile to eject out of Hannibal's mouth. The lucky filth had salt and pepper hair on his head, his eyes were blue and his teeth were simply perfect, the kind you would have pleasure with in bash in for being too much so. He smiled at her with such a strong gleam of adoration in his eyes, it darkened the glint of fury in his. What's worse was he could see both their faces and expressions well, he looked just so infatuated by her presence, and she seemed utterly and equally the same. The greed in his chest pulled him down and caused his fingers to fidget neurotically. Then the unspeakable happened, she place a hand on the laughing man's face, rubbed his cheek either her thumb and then pulled him close to plant a kiss on his forehead.

That was the final draw. He then frowned deeply and advanced forward with rage.

 

Without warning nor hesitation, Hannibal forced the man's shoulder back with a swift movement, and surprisingly, it would seem it was almost forceful enough for him to dislocate it. Hannibal scoffed internally, what did she see in this weak scum.

The man whined pathetically, grasping his shoulder, and the blood diamond suddenly had a knife to Hannibal's throat.

"Move and I will kill you." she deadpanned with a dark face. She meant every words,  _fucking hell, she wanted to kill him._ Her tightly clenched jaw, lips quivering in anger, blade itching to sink into the flesh  of the vile being, she didn't want to hold back any longer. But then, _"I'm alright,"_ was apparently all it took to soften her face and pull her weapon away. She looked at the man with salt and pepper hair in concern while he straightened himself out. He seemed completely unfazed by what happened to him, in turn the beauteous woman winched in his place. "What the fuck is wrong wrong with you?" she suddenly snapped at Hannibal.

"Woman," the other man called out like a command, to which she responded nonetheless. It made the usually cold and emotionless mobster display a wide variety of emotions on his face all at once. "Don't be like this," Salt And Pepper spoke, "let's just go."

"But baby--" Hannibal nearly choked. "Come on." he sighed, holding his hand out.

The Blood Diamond gulped, turning one last time to Hannibal Cannibal. Her up lip and nose twitched in disgust, then all of a sudden he was seeing stars. The crowd gasped as Hannibal fell backwards on bystanders. He immediately had a hand on his bloody nose and felt a bit of chipped teeth in between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. He spit it out and didn't even face the waiter that handed him a napkin. He hissed as he wiped his face then threw the cloth carelessly to wherever it wanted to land.

 

He caught up with the the two fleeing love birds-- _fucking bitch why was he doing this to himself--_ and when they all got outside the venue, to the front of the grand mansion the party was held for the elite of their kind, the woman he targeted snapped to his direction and held out a gun, cocking it, almost ending Hannibal Cannibal.

"For fu--STOP!" the man yelled, suddenly alerted by the sound of the gun being set to fire. He then did the oddest thing, he quickly tackled the blood diamond and stole the gun from her. What was twice perplexing and just  _fucking enraging_ , was that the bastard then pointed the gun to the woman. He wanted to growl and rip the moron's head off, but what came next was far quicker than him. The woman swatted the gun away like an annoying fly and cussed the man out, to which he only replied with, "Keep it up, you missed a few words in sailor's dialect."

The woman scoffed, "Do you even know who that son of a bitch is?"

The man whipped his head to the direction of Hannibal and then pointed the gun at him. "Yeah," he spoke flatly. Then all of a sudden, he fired the gun but purposely missed Hannibal's feet by a rough inch  _twice._  "He's the nutcase that's been bothering my sister." _Sister?_

Then as quickly and impressively, not that Hannibal would ever admit, he dismantled the gun and dropped it to the floor. "Listen, Hannibal, I know you're psychotic and all but I'd appreciate it if you courted my sister with more finesse. I mean," he eyed the woman beside him, "I don't know what you see in her, he's wearing candy wrapper and table cloth for crying out loud, but she's a diamond." His expression hardened suddenly, causing the said diamond woman to smile in appreciation, "And she--" but then the man coughed up a storm, covering his mouth with his hand, then pulling it away to reveal it was now soaked in blood.

"Shit-we should--" "Hang on," he snapped at the interruption, raising his bloodied hand then wiping it clean on his designer suit without a care, "I'm not done with my threat, dammit." He coughed again, once, but this time softer. "She's my older sister, she raised me, she takes care of me... I'll be fucking damned if a guy tries to hurt her--though you can't."

 

"Are you--" "No, I'm not," the younger brother pursed his lips and sighed, "Anyway, you get the picture, I may be sicker than a pedophile health-wise, but I can still beat you to a--" "Okay tough guy, we already had that kind of pep-talk." the Blood Diamond cut him off and pulled him by the arm away, into the car that was awaiting them.

"I swear--" _"What?"_ his older sister tested, silencing him, in turn only making him grumble his response.

"You're a bitch."

She chuckled, "A bitch that pays for your hospital bills."

"It's not like I don't have my own money."

"Oh shut up, you have two cents and a thirty useless cars." She opened the car door and shoved her brother into the back seat, closing it roughly, then stepped into the front seat, not at all looking back at Hannibal who was just awfully pleased at the wonderful turn of events. But just as he was laughing under his breath, the back seat window went down and came a mischievous face that shouted words of advice, "SHE LIKES DARK CHOCOLATE AND OSCAR WILDE! YOU-" but then his head flew forward as the car went off.

AS the vehicle drove off, the sound of bickering siblings were still far too audible.

"I SWEAR I'M ALREADY SICK AND YOU WANT TO GIVE ME BRAIN SICKNESS!"

"HA! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A BRAIN, MORON!"

**Author's Note:**

> Dis was entirely prompted by the gif in the story so yay gif  
> Paalam  
> xxx  
> 


End file.
